The present invention relates to a stackable carrier for fluid containers such as bottles or the like, the carrier being made of plastic and being of a type having a grid-like crate bottom, upwardly extending columns which extend from the bottom and merge into a top frame, and stacking projections which extend downwardly from the bottom of the carrier. The fluid containers stand upright in compartments formed in the carrier and are supported on the bottom of the carrier. The carrier is dimensioned to have an overall height greater than that of the containers which it is to carry.
In known carriers of this type, the bottom of the carrier is of the same size as the top frame, and the stacking projections are set inwardly from the bottom edge, so that in order to provide a positive fit when the carriers are stacked, the stacking projections of one stacked carrier can be inserted into the top of the underlying carrier.
As a result of this, the carriers require considerable storage and transport space, even when they are empty. Moreover, conventional carriers require a relatively large amount of material and are relatively expensive.